Ivern/History
Patch History ** Grove health cost reduced to from . ;V7.22 November 12th Hotfix * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 27 from 22. ** Base health increased to 585 from 580. ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. ;V7.19 * ** No longer hums over all of his VO lines. ;V7.18 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.14 * ** Cast range reduced to 800 from 1600. * ** No longer steals taunt sound effects during his taunt animation. ;V7.12 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Tooltip now mentions that the ability can be casted on . * ** Tooltip now mentions Daisy's stats and AP scalings. ;V7.11 * ** Once again burps rudely after . ;V7.10 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Health cost to place a grove increased to from . ** Mana cost to place a grove increased to from . ;V7.8 * ** Dropping brush directly on top of an epic monster no longer hides it from enemy vision. You can still deny enemy vision of an entire area by creating walls of brush, thereby denying vision of the monster. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed Daisy, Wait! tooltips (the ones that appear while Daisy is active). ;V7.6 * General ** No longer gains vision of both wolf camps on Twisted Treeline when freeing one of them or the other. ;V7.3 * ** Daisy no longer regenerates per second while out of combat. ** Daisy's bonus resistances reduced to from . ** Daisy will no longer start attacking the ground and teleporting out of control. ** Daisy will no longer become invisible in rare circumstances. ;V7.1 * General ** The flower Ivern creates during his taunt animation (candy for his Candy King skin) no longer vanishes if the camera moves away and back again. ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * ** Shield reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ;V6.24 * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Slow reduced to % from 70% at all ranks. ;V6.22 * General ** Can no longer be flagged as AFK if he farms the jungle for too long without interacting with anyone else. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Can now reactivate the ability to instantly drag Ivern to the target. * ** Daisy's maximum health increased to from . ** Daisy should generally be smarter when it comes to following Ivern's commands. ;V6.21 * General ** Fixed a weird texture on the back of delicious head with the Candy King Ivern skin. ;V6.20 Added * – Innate ** Ivern cannot attack or damage non-epic monsters. Instead, targeting a jungle camp initiates a -second channel that, upon completion, places the monsters within a grove. Placing a grove costs and , and cannot be cast if Ivern lacks the resources. ** The grove matures over (2 level)}} seconds. When fully matured, Ivern can interact with the camp again to instantly free the monsters, sending them away while receiving their full and bounty. a camp within a grove will instantly free the monsters, regardless of its maturity or the monster's current health. ** If the camp's large monster has already been slain, Ivern will free the camp upon completing the channel at no cost. Similarly, the grove will instantly mature if the large monster is slain. ** Starting at level 5, freeing the or leaves behind a sapling that can be picked up by an allied champion to gain the camp's buff, consuming it in the process. If at least one allied champion is nearby, Ivern can pick up the sapling to transfer it to the nearest one in range. If an ally kills either monster, they also leave behind a sapling that only Ivern can consume. * – Q spell ** Ivern throws a vine in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them for seconds. ** Ivern and his allies can target enemies by Rootcaller to dash to them, placing themselves at their attack range from the target. ** 60 mana ** * – W spell ** While in brush, Ivern's basic attacks gain bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. These bonuses persist for 3 seconds after leaving brush. ** Ivern grows a patch of brush at the target location, the area within and around it for 3 seconds. Brushmaker spawns more brush if used near terrain or more brush. ** Brushmaker uses a stock system and Ivern can keep X in reserve. ** 30 mana ** seconds ** seconds * – E spell ** Ivern gifts a seed to the target allied champion, himself or Daisy, shielding them for for 2 seconds. ** After the 2 seconds, Triggerseed bursts, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and them by 70% for 3 seconds. ** 50 mana ** * – R spell ** Ivern summons his sentinel friend Daisy, who remains on the field for 60 seconds as a controllable minion. ** While Daisy is active, Daisy! can be used to move her to the target location. ** 100 mana ** }} Category:Champion history Category:Ivern